


Desire

by thefinkployd



Category: Villainous, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, DON'T WORRY YOU WON'T FEEL APART FROM THE PLOT, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, IF YOU DON'T WANT EXPLICIT CONTENT YOU CAN START FROM THE CH 4, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Black Hat wanted a potion that reveals people's deepest desires from Dr. Flug. But things didn't go as planned.(Also features Black Hat and Dr. Flug trapped in the same room.)





	1. The First Flame

"Don't explode, please don't explode..." Dr. Flug muttered to himself with concern.  
It was his 78th or 79th try, he was no longer able to count, and if this one explodes too, Black Hat would be so angry with him.   
It exploded.  
Dr. Flug sighed with disappointment and started to prepare another one.  
He was trying to make a potion that reveals people's deepest desires. He couldn't understand why Black Hat wanted that, what would he do with it?  
But the reason why he wanted it wasn't important at that time, only thing that matters was to finish the potion as soon as possible.

"Is it done yet?!" Black Hat shouted angrily.  
"I-it will soon, sir!" Dr. Flug answered him with a trilled tone.   
"You better finish it soon!" the angry man growled. "Or else..."  
"Yes, sir!" His legs started to shake.

"I have to finish it. I have to finish it. I have to finish it..." the doctor was soliloquizing this over and over.   
He was too concentrated on his work, such that he didn't notice Demencia who was creeping up on him.

"Dr. Flug!!!" She screamed out so loudly that she leaped the doctor up.  
"Demencia! Just... What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled with annoyance. "I could have ruined everything!"  
"Calm down, doc." She giggled. "I just wanted to know what were you doing since I saw Black Hat yelling at you." She giggled again.  
"I _was_ trying to finish this potion _before_ you came." He responded with an annoyed overtone.  
"Oh... What does it do?" She grabbed one of the test tubes and shook it a bit.  
"Stop it!" Dr. Flug seised it from Demencia. "It's for... Making people to show their deepest desires."  
Demencia seemed to be surprised by this answer. "Why does Black Hat need that redundant potion to see _my_ 'deepest desires'? He _knows_ that I love him!" She snarled and left.

Dr. Flug sighed and continued his work.  
"Please, don't explode _this time_ , please..." he was hoping that he will succeed this time.  
"Yes! Finally! It's done!" He shrieked out happily.  
"I guess I heard you saying that it's done, doctor." Black Hat came near him. "Then it's time to test it, right?"  
"Sir, may I ask you why you wanted th-"  
" _Why I wanted that?_ It's for finding   
pesky heroes' weaknesses, _of_ _course!_ " he yelled at the doctor.  
"Whatever." he cleared his throat. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was talking about testing the potion. 5.0.5, come here!" he commanded.  
The cute blue bear smiled happily at his direction.  
"Drink this!" Black Hat ordered.  
5.0.5 shook his head in a state of fear. After this "ice cream" incident, he was no longer accepting any kind of food/drink from Black Hat. This was understandable, since Black Hat scared the hell out of him.  
"Just drink it!" Black Hat insisted.  
5.0.5 ran away from him.  
Black Hat sighed.  
"Demencia! Come here and drink this!" he dictated.  
Demencia swooped the bottle up from his hands. "Oh, is this the potion that the doc told me about?" She chuckled. "Do you really need this to know about my deepest desires?" she flirted.  
"Ugh, gross." Black Hat whipped the bottle away from her. "I really can't stand you."

He turned to Dr. Flug. "The only remaining one is you, doctor."  
"N-no! I don't want to drink it! Please, no!" he stammered.  
He knew exactly what would happen if he drinks it. He would be all over Black Hat. And he didn't want to let that happen, of course.  
"I told you to drink it!" he insisted.  
"No!"  
They started to snatch the potion from each other.   
Eventually, the bottle opened and poured out on Black Hat. He was yelling at that moment, so some amount of the potion managed to enter his mouth.

"Oh no..." Dr. Flug gulped.   
"Will he... Try to destroy everything in order to rule the whole word?! Or something like that?!" Demencia exclaimed.  
Everybody was thinking the same thing as her.  
5.0.5 and Demencia ran away quickly, but Dr. Flug couldn't. He froze. He wanted to run away, too, but his legs weren't moving. His whole body started to shake. He closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face.  
He could hear the footsteps that were moving closer and closer to him.  
Eventually, they stopped.  
The black figure moved the doctor's hands away from his face.  
Dr. Flug was still shaking.  
"Stop shaking." Black Hat ordered.   
Dr. Flug tried to stop, but he failed.  
His loud and fast breathing could have noticed from the outside of the paper bag.   
Suddenly, he felt that a hand held his chin.  
"Do you want me to continue?" a voice whispered to his ear.  
Dr. Flug could feel his cheeks burning. He thought his blushing could have seen from the outside.  
Black Hat's other hand lifted the paper bag a little from the bottom.  
Dr. Flug's breathing became louder and faster. His heartbeat was too loud that he thought his heart will fly out.  
Black Hat got a little bit closer to him. He approached his face to the little gap that exposed the doctor's trembling lips and pressed his own lips on the blushing man's.  
Dr. Flug became unable to breathe.


	2. Heat It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't 'fluffy' like the previous chapter. You have been warned.

Black Hat slowly let his tongue in.  
A little gasp managed to slip past the doctor's lips while his boss' wet, warm snake tongue made its way in.  
Black Hat was licking inside of his scientist's mouth. Dr. Flug wanted to answer the sliding pinkish thing, to wrap his own tongue around it, to lick it, to bite it; but he was unable to move.  
The black man finally pulled his lips away; the long fingered hand that held the doctor's chin slowly slipped through his chest, making the scientist shiver a bit. It didn't take long to the other hand to join it.

Black Hat took off the doctor's lab coat. Dr. Flug's shivering increased too fast, making his breathing faster, too.  
His boss turned his head to him, and started to talk with an extremely calm tone that was so abnormal for him.  
"You're shivering."   
That words made the poor doctor to shiver more. The black one continued to his words.  
"If you want me to stop, tell me right now."   
Saying that, he looked into his scientist who was completely speechless at the moment.  
"Or just push me away." he continued.

Dr. Flug didn't speak.  
It wasn't like he didn't want it, he was just anxious about what would happen when the potion lose its effect.  
How would Black Hat react?  
What would he do?  
What would happen?  
The best thing to do was to wait till the potion lose its effect and not allow Black Hat to do something 'extreme' but...  
Oh well.  
If he wants that too...  
Why would he prevent him?  
Besides, the poor man was in shock about what's happening.

Black Hat waited for an answer a little more, but the answer didn't come. He smirked and continued with Dr. Flug's neck.

He bit the crook of the doctor's neck; the sharp, long teeth of his slowly buried into the scientist's soft, pale skin.  
A weak moan slipped past Dr. Flug's lips.  
Black Hat let his teeth to go deeper, painting his scientist's neck red.   
Dr. Flug squeaked, then he quickly closed his mouth with his hand while blushing.  
"I'm sorry." Black Hat spoke.

 _'What?! Did he just apologize?! From... me?!'_ Dr. Flug sweated nervously. _'Oh no, something about the potion is wrong...'_

"Don't look at me like that. I just don't want your neck to be covered in blood. It distracts me." Black Hat gave his scientist an irritated look before he started to lick the blood.

 _'Whew. At least... The potion wasn't a failure...'_ the doctor relaxed a little.

Black Hat's teeth haven't gone too deep, thankfully, so there wasn't too much blood.  
After he finished licking the blood, he reached his hand under Dr. Flug's shirt.  
Dr. Flug was shivering too much and his heartbeat became faster.  
Black Hat felt his loud and fast heartbeat under his hand.   
"Relax." He whispered while taking the doctor's shirt off.

He threw the shirt away and pushed the scientist on the floor.  
Dr. Flug gasped when his back touched the cold floor.  
Black Hat pinned him down by his shoulders while smirking.  
"Now... Shall we continue, Flug?"   
with that, he stripped Dr. Flug till the only remaining clothes are the paper bag and his googles.

He started to touch the doctor's chest with his long fingers, enjoying the moments he shivered by his touch.  
He slowly moved his hand to the lower parts, rubbed his thighs lightly.  
The weak moans that moved the paper bag a little slowly turned into harder moans as Black Hat's long and dark colored fingers made their way inside the scientist.  
"Does this feel good?" Black Hat asked, as he let his fingers go deeper.  
He didn't need an answer, Dr. Flug's swollen cock was enough for this question.  
"Y-yes..." he panted.  
Black Hat took his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants.  
Dr. Flug couldn't see what his boss' cock looked like, but it slid easily and didn't hurt.  
When Black Hat moved, the doctor felt that something is twisting and curling _inside_ him, it was like a... tentacle.  
Dr. Flug's moans filled the room as Black Hat thrust him.  
The doctor felt his boss' cum inside him, it was so intense and... he couldn't find the right words to describe it.  
The black one grabbed the doctor's cock and pumped it like he wanted his scientist to come faster.  
Well, it worked.  
He came all over himself.  
Black Hat took himself out of the doctor and licked the cum from his hole.  
Dr. Flug's chest was heaving and he was breathing way too fast.  
 _'What did just happen???'_  
That sentence was replaying in his head over and over, he was in shock.

Black Hat sucked the doctor's neck once more before throwing a handkerchief on him.  
After that, he left the room with a half hidden blush on his face.  
While Dr. Flug was cleaning himself and dressing up, there was a one thing in his mind.  
 _'What will I do?'_

 


	3. Flames Are Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this short chapter! I wrote a totally different chapter at first, but I didn't feel satisfied with it, so I deleted it and wrote it again. I hope you enjoy!

"So??? What happened???" Demencia was asking about what happened since Dr. Flug came.  
"Black Hat seemed so calm, did you do something? Like, did you made a potion? If you did, how could you make it that fast? How did Black Hat react? Did he yell at you?"  
She was making the doctor who was working on the antidote at the time anxious with her questions.  
"Demencia, please stop..."  
Poor doctor tried to stop her desperately.  
"Did he hit you?"  
The scientist understood this sentence wrong and he almost broke the test tube he was holding.  
"Why did you ask that???"  
He could feel that his face was burning.  
"Huh? Well, it's not unusual for him to punch you, is it?"  
He understood what she wanted to mean after this and that made him to blush more.  
"O-of course it isn't..." he stuttered.  
"So, he didn't punch you or yell at you? What did he do? Tell us!"  
Demencia insisted.  
"Nothing! Nothing happened! Can you please leave me alone, I'm trying to finish the antidote!"  
He tried to get rid of Demencia.  
"Fine!" Demencia got angry.  
"I will learn it somehow at last!"   
She slammed the door.  
Dr. Flug sighed and continued his work.

Suddenly, someone opened the door.  
"Demencia, I told you to leave me alone-"  
It only took him a second to realize that it wasn't Demencia.  
Black Hat cornered the doctor with his long arms from his back while thrusting him and putting his hands on the scientist's, which made him shiver.  
"What are you working on, Dr. Flug?" he whispered, while pushing his leg against the doctor's thighs.  
"S-sir, please..." Dr. Flug blushed so hard that he thought it will burn down the paper bag.  
Black Hat held the scientist's chin and slipped his other hand through his pants.  
"S-sir, Demencia and 5.0.5 can come in anytime, please..."   
Dr. Flug, what a merchant of doom...  
The door opened.  
"Dr. Flug!!!"   
It was Demencia.  
"Oh, so you were here too, Black Hat..."  
She continued to talk but Flug couldn't hear her, he was way too woolly minded at that time.

_'How did he manage to... Of course, it's Black Hat we're talking about... I think we survived...'_

"I came to ask Dr. Flug if he finished his work or not... I'm bored." she giggled.  
Of course this was a lie and Dr. Flug knew it. As soon as Black Hat had left the room, she would start to ask questions again.  
"No, Demencia, I didn't-"  
"He will probably finish it soon. He's _my_ scientist, after all." Black Hat put his arm around the doctor's shoulder.  
This only made Dr. Flug more confused and embarrassed.

Black Hat continued.  
"He'll probably finish it sooner if you leave him alone."  
Demencia became lost for words and eventually left.  
The black man pinned the doctor against the wall.  
"Now... Where were we?"

"Seriously, where were you???"  
Demencia opened the door, again.  
She was eavesdropping on them.  
Apperently, they didn't survive.


	4. Blowing the Fire Out

"Demencia! What are you doing here?! Leave immediately!" Black Hat shouted.  
Demencia didn't listen to him and went directly in Dr. Flug's direction.  
"What's going on here, doc?!" she asked with a wobbly voice.  
"You know the potion poured out on him-"  
"For the last time Demencia, get out!" Black Hat shouted again.  
"So you're saying that his deepest desire is you?!" she continued to not listening Black Hat.  
Dr. Flug couldn't reply.

They continued arguing loudly.  
5.0.5 walked in.  
Poor little bear couldn't understand what was happening, he just understood that it was about the potion.  
He always wanted everyone to get on well.  
But now... They're arguing.  
He has never seen such a fight between them and it made him so uncomfortable and depressed.  
He tried to intervene, but Black Hat yelled at him.  
He was even more heartbroken at that time.  
He felt guilty because of his refusal about trying the potion, despite that he was the only one who was innocent about it.

He wanted to stop them but...  
What could he do?  
What would he do in such a big accident?  
He would probably try to fix it somehow, but if it won't work too...  
He would try to reverse it.  
Yes! That's it! Reverse it!  
That would erase the whole problem!  
He felt so smart for being able to think that.

But how would he do that?  
He would use the button that reverses time which Dr. Flug invented, of course.  
He easily spotted the big red button and adjusted it.  
He saw Dr. Flug using it a few times, of course he could do it, too.  
Dr. Flug always used it for five minutes for maximum, but if it could work for five minutes, it could work for one day, couldn't it?

After he finished adjusting, he prepared himself for pressing the button.  
"5.0.5, don't!" Dr. Flug shouted.  
Too late.  
He already pressed the button.

Everything around 5.0.5 started to spin rapidly.  
He closed his eyes and waited for it to stop.  
When it did, the blue bear opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

He was in the lab and Dr. Flug was working on the potion.  
It worked.  
5.0.5 was overjoyed about it.  
His plan worked! He solved everything!  
Kind of.  
He looked at the scientist who was absorbed in his work.  
"Please, don't explode this time, please-"  
5.0.5 jumped on Dr. Flug to prevent him to finish the potion.  
All the test tubes broke and the potion spilled over.  
"5.0.5, what are you doing!" Dr. Flug yelled.  
5.0.5 grumbled something.  
"What do you mean 'I saved you'? Are you crazy?!"

"What is going on here!" Black Hat growled.  
"B-boss!" Dr. Flug stuttered.  
"Whose fault is this?!" the black man was steamed up.  
"M-mine, sir." the doctor took the blame.  
5.0.5 shook his head and tried to tell Black Hat that Dr. Flug was innocent.  
He couldn't bear another fight because of him.

"Enough! 5.0.5, get out of here!" the angry man shouted.  
The blue bear's ears and the yellow flower on his head fell, then he walked towards the door.  
Black Hat sighed and looked at the scientist who was still on the ground.  
"Dr. Flug, you have to clean this mess-"   
He couldn't help but looked at Dr. Flug's hand which was painted in red because of the broken glass piece which had torn his glove.  
"What is this? No, no, you can't just stroll around with that hand, you're supposed to clean this lab, not pollute it!"  
"I-I can bandage it-"  
Without letting him finish, Black Hat grabbed his arm and dragged him to the storage room; the room which had some materials such as screw, screwdriver, etc.; also some food and a little oven, as well as a first aid kit and some other medical supplies.

"Sit down." he commanded.   
Dr. Flug obeyed and sat on a stool.  
Black Hat started to look for bandages in the drawers.

"Um... S-sir, I can do it myse-"  
"Shut up you idiot!"  
Black Hat bandaged Dr. Flug's hand while biting his cheek and with a half hidden blush on his face.  
Suddenly, the door closed.  
They heard a locking and a strange breaking sound afterwards.  
"What?!" Black Hat shouted while punching the door.  
"Open the door, you bastard!"  
"Uhh... I'm afraid we can't... The key is...umm..."  
"What happened to the key?!"  
"...it broke."  
"WHAT?!" Black Hat and Dr. Flug both shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably weren't expecting that...  
> But that "plot twist" and "two plots in one story" thing was planned from the very beginning, sorry if it made you feel cheated.  
> Think the first three chapters as "bonus chapters" before the actual story begins.  
> I hope you didn't lose interest in the story and hope you'll like the way it continues!


	5. Trapped

"What do you mean 'it broke'! Is this some kind of joke! Get us out! Now!" Black Hat ordered.  
Silence.  
"You can't ignore me you morons!" he punched the door.  
"We're trying to get the key out." Demencia explained.  
"From... Where? You said it was broken..?" Dr. Flug asked.  
"And that's the problem... It broke inside the keyhole, so... The half of it is still inside..."  
"..."  
"I hate you all."  
Black Hat crossed his arms.

Dr. Flug looked at him.  
He was locked in a small room with his evil boss and that was making him scared.  
No, not scared, more like...stressed.  
And anxious.  
He got up from the stool and sat down on the cold floor.

Black Hat was so annoyed with this situation.  
With his arms crossed, he leaned against the wall.  
Being trapped in a room?  
You gotta be kidding.

The idiot duo was trying to get the key out.  
The cracking sound of the broken key could have been heard from the little room.  
"That's all your fault, Flug." Black Hat grumbled.  
"H-huh?"  
"If you didn't cut your hand we wouldn't end up like this."

_Oh, so Dr. Flug was the one who dragged you to the storage room to get his hand bandaged?_

_-Meanwhile, outside of the room-_

"5.0.5... I just have one question."  
The blue bear turned his head to Demencia.  
"Why exactly you locked the door?"  
Silence.  
"Didn't you see them inside?"  
Silence again.  
"And how did you manage to broke the key?!"  
 _[*Cricket sounds*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8E_zMLCRNg&feature=youtu.be)_  
Demencia sighed.  
"Never mind."

_[-Five minutes later-](http://puui.qpic.cn/vshpic/590924435/Ly_k7umGs35bMPKfnYNZsvdbOcyma49hG3wmmrWirO-Lg61A_0/0/100) _

"Isn't it done yet!" Black Hat snarled.  
No reply.  
"You two are completely useless."  
He went towards the door and tried to break it.  
"Black Hat sir, it's no use-"  
"Shut up!"  
He tried again, but didn't succeed.  
"Sir, you can't break it, they're the undestroyable doors you wanted me to make. You told me to replace all the doors with them-"  
"I told you to replace them sometime. _Sometime_. And you chose the time when we trapped in a room!"  
"I-I couldn't know..."  
Black Hat, still pissed, leaned against the wall again.

Demencia and 5.0.5 were still trying to get the key out hopelessly.  
"M-may I suggest something?" Dr. Flug talked hesitantly.  
"Seems like it will take you longer to get the key out, so... How about we try to get it out when you two go get the spare key?"  
"Wait- Do we have a spare key?" Demencia asked.  
"Yes, somewhere in the lab, I'm not sure where, sorry."  
"Hah! Great. The keyhole is blocked and the spare key is missing. Awesome!" Black Hat grumbled sarcastically.  
Demencia dragged 5.0.5 with her and started to search the lab.

"S-sir, do you know if there's something we can use to get the key out in here?" the doctor asked timidly.  
"How can I know, moron! This room is a total mess!" Black Hat scolded him.  
Dr. Flug searched the bottom shelves to find something, but there was nothing useful; so he got on the stool to search the top shelves.  
The stool was too shaky that the doctor escaped the danger of falling so many times.  
"Sir, I found a-"  
He lost his balance and his body leaned backwards.  
He prepared himself for the hard landing but he felt two hands on his back.  
"Don't you dare to fall on me, idiot!"  
Dr. Flug was panting, his face was burning and his body was shaking.  
He quickly stepped off the stool while trying to fix his breathing.  
"A-as I said, I found this-"  
Dr. Flug had moved the boxes just a bit, but it was enough to throw off their balance, so they started to drop.  
Black Hat pulled the scientist to himself roughly.  
"You moron! The boxes are falling!"  
Their faces were so close to each other.  
The doctor held his breath.  
His face was flushing, as well as Black Hat's.  
They were both overwhelmed that they didn't realize they were about to whack the shelves.  
A pile of boxes dropped again.  
"Sir, watch out!"  
Dr. Flug pushed his boss away from the falling boxes, but ended up being top of him.  
He gasped.  
His heart felt like it'll leap out in any minute.  
He was so grateful that he had his paper bag, in other way his blush would be visible from the outside.  
Black Hat bit his cheek while his blush grew bigger and bigger.  
Their eyes were locked together and they weren't talking.  
Finally, Black Hat spoke.  
"Get off of me."


	6. Misfortune

"I-I'm so sorry, sir!"  
Dr. Flug immediately stood up.  
He was trying to fix his breathing while his thoughts was perplexing him.  
 _What did just happen?_  
He was literally on top of Black Hat.  
Just thinking about that was enough for his face to burn.  
Black Hat's commanding voice brought him down to earth.

"You're going to clean this mess."  
Dr. Flug wavered for a moment to say something, then stuttered.  
"Y-yes, sir."

__________________________

"Ugh! Where's the key?!"  
Demencia complained while rummaging the lab.  
They have been searching for the key approximately 30 minutes.  
When she was looking into the drawers for the fifth time, 5.0.5 screamed out happily while holding the key.  
"Where did you- never mind, it doesn't matter anyway. Give it to me."  
The blue bear ran to her, but tripped over and dropped the key.  
The key tumbled and fell into the water grate.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Demencia screamed. "I'm starting to think that you're doing these on purpose."

__________________________

Dr. Flug was cleaning the mess as Black Hat ordered him to do, but he   
wasn't able to clean the mess that was in his mind.   
He was trying not to think about what just happened but-  
"Eek!" a high pitched scream filled the small room.  
Dr. Flug wasn't kind of person who gets scared by a mouse, but in that situation it was different.  
He couldn't even understand what was that little thing, as he didn't understand what -or who- he was clinging to.

Black Hat got confused by the doctor who was squeezing his tailcoat. What happened to him? Was he really that faint hearted? No, no, he couldn't possibly get scared by a mouse. Was he thinking something?  
But why Black Hat was thinking about Dr. Flug and _why the fuck_ he was hugging him?!  
Black Hat got mad at himself for that. Just... Why???  
He pushed the doctor away from his arms while trying to hide his blush.   
"What are you doing you idiot!"   
Dr. Flug only just understood what happened.  
"S-sir, I-I'm so-sorry..." he couldn't even talk.  
"Do you really got scared from a mouse?!" Black Hat continued to yell.  
"I-I didn't realize w-what it w-was."  
"Then why you-" _*sigh*_ "Forget it."

__________________________

"A little bit leftwards... no, no; rightwards!"  
Demencia and 5.0.5 was trying to get the key out with a fishing hook.  
"Ugh, give it to me!" Demencia took the fishing hook from the blue bear as if she would manage to do better.  
"It doesn't come out!" she grumbled. "We have to get it out now or... we will be in trouble."

__________________________

"So, what did you found?" Black Hat asked with a dissatisfied tone.  
"This pocket knife, sir."   
It was a multi tool pocket knife.  
"Good. Now get this damn broken key out." the black man ordered.  
The scientist bent over the door to tamper the keyhole with the pocket knife.

_[-A Few Minutes Later-](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/spongebob/images/f/ff/Chum_Bucket_Supreme_24.png/revision/latest?cb=20150405012119) _

"Are you done yet?!" Black Hat grumbled. "You better finish it soon..."  
"It will have been done soon, sir!"  
Black Hat sighed and went towards Dr. Flug.  
"You idiot... Don't just try the knife, try other tools, too!" he gripped Dr. Flug's hand.  
Dr. Flug gasped.  
Instead of taking the pocket knife out of the doctor's hands, Black Hat steered his hand.   
"Use the screwdriver!" he didn't just say that, he led Dr. Flug's hand while leaning closer to him.  
"You don't do it on the right angle..."  
He kept talking, but Dr. Flug couldn't pay attention to that when he was feeling his boss' hot breath on his neck.  
He was shivering so hard, it was impossible for Black Hat to not to notice.   
When he understood the reason behind this, he blushed too, like the doctor. But he kept steering his hand without talking.  
 _'Too close... He's too close... Is he doing that on purpose? Did he understand?... Wait, understood what? What am I thinking...'_  
Dr. Flug was contrasting with himself.  
The situation wasn't different for Black Hat, too.  
They continued this till they hear the little 'click' sound.  
"Did the door open?" Black Hat asked while forcing the doorknob.  
"I don't think so, boss." Dr. Flug answered. "But it seems like the broken key got out."  
"Then force the lock with these a little more." Black Hat demanded.  
"It probably won't work out, sir." Dr. Flug responded. "Yes, it can get something out from there, but it can't open the door. It's not too sophisticated, as you can see. Just taking the key out took it long enough."  
"So you're telling me to wait for these idiots to bring the key." he talked with an annoyed voice.  
"I'm afraid you're right, sir."  
Black Hat sighed.

_[-Meanwhile-](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/spongebob/images/f/f6/Meanwhile..._.png/revision/latest?cb=20150405012612) _

"I got it, I got it!" Demencia pulled the fishing hook out happily.  
"Oh, I didn't get it..." she drew a sigh.  
"We're in deep waters, 5.0.5."


	7. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had so many ideas about the story, and I couldn't decide what to use. Hope it was worth waiting.

"Just _when_ will these idiots find the damn key?!" Black Hat grumbled.  
Dr. Flug didn't respond, he knew that this would make his boss even more angry. He continued to stroll around to find something useful for opening the door, at the behest of Black Hat.  
He was feeling woozy, maybe because of the events that recently happened, maybe because of his thoughts that was captivated his mind, maybe because of the pressure...  
But he didn't care about that. He didn't have the time to think about himself at the time. All he had to think about was to go out of the room.  
His hands started to shake a little, then it gradually increased and spread all over his body. He tottered a bit but he quickly picked himself up.  
"Don't you dare to faint! I can't put up with you right now!.." Black Hat demanded with an undertone that was extremely strange and unusual for him: worry.  
Dr. Flug did or did not sense that, he wasn't able to tell at the time, while he was trying to keep his shaking body on his feet.  
The room slowly went blurry as the doctor lost his balance.  
He stumbled and fell, but not onto the floor.

The man who was leaning against the wall surprised, and blushed slightly; but quickly gathered himself up.  
"You didn't eat anything again, did you?!" he asked annoyedly.  
It was one of the Dr. Flug's bad habbits, not eating anything until he gets his work done. He thought that would "interrupt" him. That weren't usually causing any big problems, unless it's a project that would take a long time.  
But how did Black Hat know about that? Dr. Flug never worked near Black Hat as he could remember, so how could his boss was aware of that bad habit of his?  
"Pull yourself together!" Black Hat shouted while shaking the doctor. "I said pull yourself together!" It was an order.  
Dr. Flug gathered himself up a bit by the influence of the shakings.  
"Get yourself something from these boxes. I don't have time to deal with you now."  
Dr. Flug obeyed.  
He was way too woozy to realize that he fell onto Black Hat.  
*thud*  
Dr. Flug dropped the boxes.  
"What is your problem, Flug?!"  
"S-sir, t-there are..." he stuttered.  
There were sandwiches in the box.  
"You fool!" Black Hat shouted.  
Dr. Flug's body couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

"Ugh..." the doctor woke up.  
He had a headache and his memory was blurry like his sight.  
The room was spinning and he didn't try to get up, he knew he would fell if he did.  
The memories started to come.  
Dr. Flug started to breathe faster.  
He remembered everything, the moment he fell on Black Hat, the moment he got up, the moment he fainted...  
He couldn't control his heartbeat.  
When his sight became normal, he looked around.  
There was a plate in front of him with...pancakes???  
Where did these come from?  
There were no pancakes in the boxes, as Flug can remember.  
There were only sandwiches (he shivered when he remembered this), eggs, milk and...  
Wait.  
Did... Did Black Hat make them?!  
No way.  
He looked at his boss.  
His head was facing the other side and he didn't look at Flug.  
Dr. Flug gulped.  
He knew that he would never talk about it.  
And Flug wouldn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1000+ kudos, I really appreciate it!   
> By the way, if you want to talk to me about my fanfic, you can message me on tumblr (@misanthropic-misanthrope).


	8. The Warmth

"What did you say?!" Black Hat growled angrily.  
"Uhh..." Demencia stuttered.  
Black Hat clenched his fist.  
"I'll kill you when I get out..."

He strolled inside the room with his usual short temper.  
"How...These two are... _This_ stupid?!"  
He was muttering to himself.  
"Sir, it's no use-"  
"Shut up!" Black Hat silenced him.  
He stopped near the water pipe and started to crush it slowly.  
"Sir, if you continue that-" Dr. Flug tried again.  
"I told you to shut up!"  
Suddenly, a loud crashing sound filled the room.  
"Wha-" Black Hat couldn't finish his sentence.  
The cold, dirty water started to flow over through the big crack on the pipe.  
"What's going on!" Black Hat shouted.   
"I was trying to tell you that if you continued to crashing the pipe you would drill it but-"  
"Enough! Fix that right now instead of talking!" he demanded.  
"O-of course, sir..."  
Dr. Flug tried to cover the holes with his hands but it didn't work. The holes were too big and the water was way too pressurized.  
He panicked.  
"I-I'm working on it, sir!"  
He thought using an item from the room but he had no change to search for it; if he let the pipe go, the small room would flood.  
He tried to tuck his gloves inside the holes, but they were way too small.  
Then he tried to use his lab coat, but it wasn't enough either.  
"Why you're not trying to find something useful instead of fooling around?!"  
"I-I can't, sir." Dr. Flug tried to explain. "If I let that go, the room will flood..." he was still trying to cover the holes with his bare hands.  
"You're completely useless." Black Hat grumbled. "Continue to covering the holes."  
"Yes sir."  
Dr. Flug was trying, but it became harder and harder to hold still. The water was pressurized and the doctor was with his bare hands. He muttered to himself that why he took his gloves off despite the fact that they wouldn't be enough to cover the holes.  
Black Hat came back with a duct tape.  
"Sir, are you sure that a duct tape will be enough?"  
"Does it look like there's another chance?!"  
Dr. Flug didn't answer.  
Black Hat wrapped the tape around the pipe.  
"I guess this is enough for now."  
The tape looked like it would explode in any minute.  
"Sir, I don't think so-"  
"Then fix it yourself later!"  
As soon as he finished his sentence, the duct tape tore apart.

"Flug! Hold the pipe!" He ordered.  
He pulled away Dr. Flug's hand when wrapping the tape around the pipe, but didn't let his hand go. Contrarily, he held Flug's hand tightly. Maybe on purpose, maybe not... Who knows?  
"S-sir, please..." the doctor tried to pull his hand away from him. Black Hat was way too harsh with his hand.  
Black Hat didn't say anything, he just let go of Flug's hand.  
He wrapped the tape around the pipe one more time.  
"That will be enough for a short amount of time."  
After checking it one more time, he moved away from the pipe.

Dr. Flug shivered. He was soaked while trying to keep the water in. Black Hat was wet too, but it wasn't that much.   
His shivering gradually increased and spread to his whole body.  
He had difficulty in standing still.  
Suddenly, a large piece of black cloth flew in his direction.  
"Your shivering is annoying. Wear it." Black Hat demanded.  
Dr. Flug did what he wanted.

__________________________

"Yes! Finally! I got the key!" Demencia screamed out happily.  
She ran to the door and 5.0.5 came behind her.  
They opened the door.

__________________________

Black Hat and Dr. Flug was sleeping.  
But the doctor's head was resting on Black Hat's shoulder and his coat was wrapped around them.


	9. Assistance

"Should we... Wake them up?" Demencia asked in confusion.  
5.0.5 shook his head.   
They both knew Black Hat would be angry if they wake him up.  
When they were both looking at Black Hat and Dr. Flug, Black Hat opened his eyes slowly.  
"Huh?... Did you two finally managed to got the key?! How surprising!" he nudged Flug. "Wake up!"  
Dr. Flug moved a bit.  
"I-I'm sorry sir!"   
Black Hat didn't respond to him.  
"You two are so useless!!!" he started to scold Demencia and 5.0.5. "How did you manage to drop the key in the water grate?! Do you know how many hours I lost here??!!"  
"Actually it's just been 3 hours-"  
"Shut up!"  
Nobody said something about the fact that Black Hat and Dr. Flug was sleeping together.  
They knew that they shouldn't.

__________________________

"Sir, do you want me to continue working on the potion?"  
Black Hat stared at him for a moment.  
"You better do." he paused. "Look after 5.0.5, if he ruins everything again, I'll ruin you too."  
"Yes, sir."  
Dr. Flug started to search for his notes on the potion.  
Despite the fact that he's a very good scientist, his working area was always in a mess. But usually he could manage to find what he was looking for less than a minute.  
"Oh, there they are."

When he was occupied with his work, he heard someone coming to his direction.  
"5.0.5, please, don't come any closer. I can't afford another accident." he spoke without looking at the newcomer.  
The footsteps didn't stop.  
"5.0.5, I said-" he raised his head and saw Black Hat.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir."  
Black Hat started to talk like he didn't hear him.  
"I came to be sure that 5.0.5 isn't here."  
"I understood, sir."   
He continued his work.   
He was moving so fast around his working area and mixing different liquids. He wasn't aware of Black Hat who was watching him.  
"Uhh... Where did I put it..." he started to look for the liquid that was needed for the potion.  
"I'm pretty sure it was there..." he panicked.  
"Looking for this?"   
Black Hat was holding a test tube with a bluish liquid in it.  
"Yes! This is it! Thank you, sir." he took the test tube from his boss.  
Wait a minute.  
How did he know it was the liquid Flug needed?  
Never mind.  
That didn't matter at the time.

Dr. Flug returned to his tumultuation.  
He nearly fell so many times when he's in hurry.  
"Slow down, doctor." Black Hat came close to him. "If you continue this you'll fall and break everything."  
"Yes, sir."  
That didn't change anything. Dr. Flug became even more anxious.  
Suddenly, a hand gripped his wrist.  
"Calm down."  
Dr. Flug couldn't respond.  
Black Hat was too close.  
His heartbeat became faster, and he grew more and more nervous.  
Black Hat grasped his shirt, which moved his paper bag and exposed his lips.  
"S-sir, I-"  
Black Hat pressed his lips against Dr. Flug's.  
Dr. Flug's eyes widened.  
His face was burning and his heart was beating out of his chest.  
He couldn't make any move.  
He was feeling dizzy.  
Maybe a little too much.  
He slowly lost his balance.  
As soon as Black Hat released him, he fell.  
He was fainted.


	10. Like a Dream

"Oh, he's waking up." Demencia said to 5.0.5, which made the blue bear happy.  
Dr. Flug opened his eyes slowly.  
"Ugh... What happened?"  
He wasn't sure about anything.  
"You fainted, silly." Demencia replied.  
Dr. Flug rubbed his head.  
"I guess you hit your head somewhere."   
"Probably..."  
"Black Hat said that you should have some rest. We're going. Come, 5.0.5." she left the room while dragging the blue bear with her.  
Dr. Flug was still rubbing his head.  
"Ugh..."  
His mind was in a fog.  
What happened?  
That was the whole thing in his mind.  
 _What happened?_  
The memories started to come.  
Black Hat's command, his arrival, the fact that he knew the right liquid, told him to slow down, gripped his wrist, told him to calm down, grasped his shirt and...  
Wait a minute.  
No, this couldn't be real.  
He couldn't possibly...  
No way.  
"It was probably a dream..." Dr. Flug muttered to himself.  
But it felt so... real.  
Dr. Flug felt like he was in that moment again. He tasted Black Hat's lips once again, felt his hand on his wrist once again, his hot breath hit his ear once again.  
"N-no way..."  
He was still unable to tell if it was a dream or not.  
He stood up with his shaky legs and left the room to go to his lab.

Luckily, Demencia was there, playing her guitar.  
"Demencia, I have to ask you something."  
She stopped and looked at the doctor who seemed extremely weird at the time.  
"Yes, doc?"  
Dr. Flug hesitated for a moment.  
"D- do you know anything about the moment I fainted?" he stuttered.  
Demencia seemed very confused.  
"How can I know? I wasn't there." she stopped. "Don't you remember anything?"  
Dr. Flug shook his head. "No..."  
"Does it really matter? I mean why are you asking about that?" she looked at him with curiosity.  
"D-don't ask about the reason, okay?" he blushed and turned his head sideways to avoid staring straight ahead. "Just tell me if you know something or not."   
Demencia tried to remember for a minute.  
"I just know that Black Hat brought you."  
Dr. Flug started to shift glances all around the room.   
Demencia continued.  
"He told us to let you have some rest and left without saying anything more."  
Dr. Flug crossed his arms across himself.  
"Are you sure that he didn't say anything more?" he started to sweat.  
"Of course I'm sure!" she seemed annoyed a bit. "What am I? Stupid?" she inveighed.  
"I-I didn't mean that! I'm j-just.. Umm...." he took a step backwards. "F-forget it. It doesn't matter." he left the room.  
Demencia peeked out from behind in confusion.  
"He's acting weird..." she murmured to herself.

Dr. Flug quickened his steps.  
He had to learn the truth no matter what.  
And there was only one way to learn it.  
He knocked Black Hat's door and opened it.  
"What do you want?" Black Hat was in his usual mood.  
He was trying to organize the papers scattered on his desk.  
"May I help, sir?" Dr. Flug made a move to help.  
Black Hat immediately pushed his hand away.  
"I can do it myself."  
After a few minutes of silence, Black Hat finally talked.  
"You still didn't tell me the reason why you came."  
Dr. Flug held his breath.  
"I-I came to ask you about..." he gasped. "About... What happened... before..." he gasped again. "Before I fainted." he completed his sentence scarcely.  
Black Hat froze.  
"I-I don't remember anything so..." Dr. Flug tried to continue. That was a lie, he knew it, he was remembering _something_ , but he just wasn't sure.  
"Why is this important?!" Black Hat snapped.  
At that moment, Dr. Flug's doubt increased even more.  
Was this really a dream?  
While Black Hat's words was saying it was, his blushing face was denying his own words.  
Dr. Flug's intuitions was also saying that it wasn't a dream indeed.  
What would Dr. Flug do?  
He breathed deeply.  
Now or never.  
He folded his paper bag and pulled his boss by his collar, and fastened their lips together.

Black Hat didn't withstand to him.   
The kiss was deep but gentle, it was like Dr. Flug's been waiting for that moment his whole life.  
Dr. Flug was scared. Scared of what he just did. Scared of ending the kiss. Scared of being rejected.  
He eventually parted their lips apart and looked at Black Hat with widened eyes without saying anything.  
Silence.  
Finally, Black Hat's words broke the stillness.  
"If you tell anyone about us I swear I'll kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks. They're dating now. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
